My thoughts, your memories
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: La brisa fresca le pega en el rostro tan suave como si lo estuviese recibiendo amablemente; acompaña su andar con las letras de un nuevo libro. Así como al terminar uno comienza otro, de la mano con el paso del tiempo. Las pastas se abren, trayendo consigo un nuevo capítulo en su vida. (Xover: OikawaxKuroko/KisexKageyama)


**Canción: My thoughts, your memories - KyuHyun**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi así como los de Haikyuu! son de propiedad única de Furudate Haruichi; la historia está siendo escrita sin fines de lucro, solo para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja(s): Oikawa Tooru x Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryōta x Kageyama Tobio. (Mención de pasado KiKuro y alguna otra que se me ocurra).**

 **Advertencias: Semi AU ya que Kuroko estuvo en Kaijou y no en Seirin, obviamente es Crossover,** **OoC de Kageyama probablemente.**

* * *

 **My thoughts, your memories**

 **I**

 **.**

La brisa fresca le pega en el rostro tan suave como si lo estuviese recibiendo amablemente; acompaña su andar con las letras de un nuevo libro. Así como al terminar uno comienza otro, de la mano con el paso del tiempo.

Las pastas se abren, trayendo consigo un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

El primer capítulo del nuevo libro empieza al entrar a la Universidad. Mientras sigue su camino sin mirar otra cosa salvo las letras del compañero literario, las personas pasan de ėl, Kuroko Tetsuya nunca es notado con facilidad en los primeros días debido a la _"Misdirection"_. Esto le daba tranquilidad en su mundo, siendo de otra manera vomitaría luego de tanta presión. Suficiente tuvo con el cambio de aires como para aguantar las miradas de extrañes emitidas por todo el alumnado de la facultad. Sin caer en cuenta que a su alrededor habían unos cientos de primer ingreso sintiéndose incluso peor.

Luego estaban las excepciones como él. Allá cercano a la cafetería se encuentra Kise Ryōta; ¿Cómo saberlo? Era muy fácil deducir su paradero luego de pasar alrededor de seis años tratándolo, la mitad de ellos suficientes para escuchar su entrada -lo que tuvo que soportar el tiempo que salieron-: los gritos de las chicas y sumando el hecho que ellas lo seguían cuales abejas a la miel, daba la señal suficiente. Kise al contrario que él, llamaba demasiado la atención. Desde un principio supo que ese era un factor discrepaste en su relación y aun así pensaba en el rubio ex-alero del Kaijou como su antigua luz. Agradecía bastante el tiempo pasado, sin embargo para la comodidad de Tetsuya era mejor dejar a un lado esos sentimientos. Aprendió a superarlos y aunque ciertamente extrañaba que esos brazos se posaran en su cintura cada vez que Kise llegaba (y reprenderlo por ello después), prefería quedar solamente como un amigo. Así evitando malentendidos a toda costa, celos y amenazas de jovencitas no muy amables. De todas formas una sonrisa afloró sus labios al verlo superarse, el solo hecho de verlo de pie en la Universidad ya era un logro, estaba seguro que trabajarían juntos de entrar al equipo de baloncesto.

La sonrisa que ocultó bajo las pastas del libro cambió por una expresión de curiosidad, pues otra serie de gritos femeninos en las escaleras se presentaron dando una entrada igual o más escandalosa que a su rubio amigo -hasta el mismo alero llegó a voltear-. Con su propio séquito de chicas (a veces no logra comprender el pensamiento de las mujeres) subió las escaleras de la entrada ingresando directo a la cafetería. Kuroko en vista que había suficientes personas para que su cabeza explotara decidió pegarse a la pared y así seguir leyendo en tranquilidad.

No puso mucha atención en el siguiente párrafo, algo en aquella persona le pareció familiar. También muy brillante e inevitablemente nostálgico, para cuando la ex-sombra del Kaijou se dio cuenta ya estaba observando hacia el frente topándose con la figura atlética de un desconocido y a la vez no; castaño, imponente pero sobretodo el aire de ganador lo sintió con apenas ver su perfil. La nariz respingada brillando gracias al contraluz que el ventanal emitía. Tetsuya ha leído suficientes textos y sin embargo ninguno en su memoria le supo explicar esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, diferente a querer vomitar a producto de los entrenamientos excesivos. Cuando cayó en cuenta (estuvo mucho tiempo admirando a ese sujeto), sucedió. El corazón de Tetsuya retumbó en su pecho al estilo de un tambor acelerado, golpeando sin previo aviso al momento en que esos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con los suyos a la distancia. Le pareció imposible, no cualquier persona lograba ubicarlo tan rápido a menos que se tratara de Kasamatsu enojado u Akashi Seijuurou, harina de otro costal. Tetsuya miró de soslayo a su lado y a menos que ese tipo gustara de admirar el mural de la facultad, no había otro punto al cual observar. Nunca se vio en la necesidad de fingir para pasar desapercibido hasta ese momento donde ocultó la mitad del rostro en el libro mientras trataba de calmar a su pobre corazón. Uno... dos... cinco segundos y su mirada azul de nueva cuenta hacia el frente. Él seguía observándolo, no había dudas.

Cerró las pastas de su lectura y como único escape se fue hacia otro lado, caminando hasta el pasillo en busca de un casillero libre. Todo era nuevo, desde la Universidad hasta las personas, incluso las sensaciones de vasto nerviosismo que le hicieron abrazarse recargando la espalda en el metal de los casilleros, provocando un sonido a lo largo del corredor solitario. Kuroko supo desde ese instante que aquella persona sería un personaje principal en esa nueva historia. El de hebras celestes pasó sus dedos en su flequillo, llevándolo hacia atrás. La campana de la primera clase fue la salvadora, necesitaba sentar cabeza y concentrarse en los estudios que su abuela con mucho esfuerzo estaba pagando.

 **.**

Las personas que conocen a Ryōta no se sorprenden al saber que tarda mucho en poner atención. Quizá porque se trataba de Kurokocchi fue la excepción del caso. A pesar de lo efímera que fue su relación disfrutó tiempo de calidad a su lado en ese otoño, aun recuerda las hojas crujir bajo los pasos tranquilos y la primera vez que tomó su mano. Ninguno se miró debido a la pena y fuera de eso ambos supieron que la felicidad de uno era la del otro. Kise fue mucho tiempo la luz de esa sombra y ahora mismo piensa que no necesita un sol para brillar. Kuroko a sus ojos posee resplandor propio, mismo que dejaba entrever en cada uno de los partidos disputados. La cosa era que Kurokocchi resplandecía y no todos lograban ubicar de dónde viene la luz. Como cuando estás encerrado en la oscuridad y observas que en el suelo hay un punto blanco, lo sigues pero no sabes si viene de una rendija. Parecido en sensación puesto que ese pequeño rayo daba esperanzas, así era Tetsuya.

Kise había superado de igual manera su relación quedando de ella un buen recuerdo y el agradecimiento eterno porque Kuroko fue la persona que creyó en ėl cuando todo lo vio perdido. La _WinterCup_ fue un evento inolvidable, tal vez no quedaron como vencedores pero aprendieron a trabajar en equipo como uno solo. Los dos tenían bien presente el orgullo de ser del Kaijou.

Lágrimas y sonrisas lo llevaron hasta la Universidad, planeaba ir al equipo de baloncesto por obvias razones. Amaba el deporte y pretendía seguir adelante con su carrera, por eso cuando en la lejanía vio a Tetsuya andar hacia el pasillo, Ryōta no lo buscó efusivo como lo hubiese hecho en Teikō u en Kaijou; de todas maneras se lo toparía en cancha. Una de las varias chicas llamó su atención jalando su chaquetín antes de pedirle compañía para ir por una bebida «Como si no pudiera ir sola a insertar una moneda y presionar un botón»; total, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Partieron a regañadientes de las demás y Kise realmente no tenía mucho de qué hablar con la tipa, solo compraban su bebida y el rubio emprendería camino al salón. En el exterior pudo apreciarse más el gentío, demasiada diversidad y de pronto sintió muchas ganas de jugar baloncesto al nivel universitario, estaba ansioso. El sonido que la lata hizo al caer en la máquina lo despertó, pero no iba a seguir a la muchacha por muy bonita que estuviese. Lo que menos quiere es causar revuelo y eso lo aprendió a la mala estando con su Kurokocchi, cosas del pasado de las cuales aprendió. Ella, desanimada se dio la vuelta en sus talones dejando al rubio solo, quien se quedó a un lado de la máquina para checar los mensajes pendientes en sus redes sociales. Un _"muérete"_ de Midorima entre otros que lo hicieron reír al momento que un gruñido y un golpe a la máquina lo asustó.

Kise vio una mueca rara en ese rostro, como un triángulo formado con los labios de insatisfacción y cejas fruncidas. La máquina se averió, el cartón de leche quedó a medio sostener por el espiral y la moneda se quedó ahí. El joven un poco más bajo que él, cuyo cabello negro y ojos azules hacían perfecto contraste, no se percató de Ryōta hasta que presionó el botón correspondiente a la leche (previa moneda) y listo, el mentado cartón fue hacia abajo. Kise lo recogió y lo extendió al chico, quien algo desconfiado terminó por tomarlo sin verle a los ojos, incluso un sonrojo le pareció visible y fue tierno a los ocres miel del modelo. Antes de preguntarle su nombre, éste salió a paso rápido lejos de Kise, lejos de un encuentro casual que terminaría por multiplicarse.

* * *

 _Capítulo inductivo a esta pequeña historia #lucasterminayalosdeyowapeda #notehagas, tampoco pienso que dure más de tres capítulos así que si buscan un Crossover largo... lamento informarles que no es aquí. (?) Aun así voy a estar leyendo sus comentarios durante la semana para ver qué opinan así como sugerencias de una pareja secundaria -la cual puede ser mezcla entre los del voley y el básquet o bien, una convencional-._

 _Las actualizaciones no son fijas, ojo, eso nunca significa que voy a abandonar la idea._

 **Lucas.**


End file.
